la mejor etapa de la vida
by MisakiRubio801
Summary: Aquel niño sentado en la parte trasera de la escuela, llorando, preguntándose día a día porque se equivocó la ciencia, porque en vez de xy no fue xx, así por lo menos sería algo normal, pero ¿por qué? como hombre se siente bien, no es como si deseara ser mujer, el solo, se enamoró de la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! es mi primer fanfic xD y no soy muy buena en esto, hago todo lo posible. Esta historia estaba basada en como me senti yo cuando me enamore de alguien equivocado pero, en esta historia no termina triste si no mas bien feliz.**

**Las negritas son lo de el narrador**

**La cursiva es el pensamiento**

**La normal es los parlamentos del personaje.**

**South park no me pertenece.**

**LA MEJOR ETAPA DE LA VIDA**

_Estoy harto, la gente susurra cosas de mí, me gritan cosas que ni siquiera yo sé si son ciertas, me cofunden, me revuelven la mente, estoy a punto de explotar. Desde niños nos ensenan que hay un ciclo y etapas de la vida, lo vimos en la escuela_

_Nacer-crecer-reproducirse-morir_

_Pero es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Nacer es algo que no se decide, solo sucede, a veces es planeado y otras veces fue un simple error y otras una catástrofe, uno nace sabiendo nada, simplemente eres un ser en el mundo sin poder valerse por sí mismo, es cuando conoces a tus padres y depositas todo tu cariño y confianza en ellos, y cuando por fin te das cuenta que hay cosas que puedas hacerlo tú mismo, es cuando estas creciendo, esa creo que es la parte más difícil que uno pasa, primero desde niño, la sociedad te dice con que jugar y con que vestirte, como actuar y como hablar, eres solo un estereotipo conducido por tus padres, porque son ellos quienes más amas y tienes confianza plena, sin embargo, llega la adolescencia, donde las dudas empiezan, esa parte en donde todo cambia, en donde te enteras que tus padres no les puedes confiar todo y en ocasiones es a quienes más les ocultas cosas._

_"La etapa más bella de la vida", la secundaria; el lugar donde conocerás a tu primer amor y a tus mejores amigos. ¿Realmente es así?, Mis amigos desde antes tuvieron novias y puedo confirmar que los mejores amigos los he conocido en mi infancia y no en la estúpida etapa hermosa llamada secundaria._

_¿Qué es lo maravilloso cuando tú eres diferente?_

_Inteligencia, algo sin duda que marcara tu grupo de amigos en esta jungla "bella", yo, como siempre, soy el primero de la lista, lo que me dirige enseguida con los nerds, feos, antipopulares, y más responsables chicos que puedas imaginarte. Son gente agradable y muy amable, con grandes comentarios y con temas diversos e interesante de que hablar, pero es allí donde llegan las burlas. Eso simplemente me duro unos días, no me iba a quedar estancado con el grupo de estúpidos genios , destruí el sistema, fui con MIS AMIGOS. Stan, kenny y el culón, que probablemente no cuente como "amigo". Claro que las críticas me llegaron, pero siempre tuve que seguir adelante._

_Clubes, es algo que jamás puede faltar en la escuela media y posiblemente te agregué o quite popularidad. El coro, porristas, danza, teatro, ajedrez, literatura, cine, pintura, deportes, hay tantos clubs que uno simplemente no puede elegir, por ejemplo, yo fui rápido y elegí deportes, amo el básquetbol, pero simplemente no me aceptaron, alguien tan bajo y delicado como ya jamás podría participar en un deporte tan "tosco", recuerdo bien las palabras de mi profesor, es igual que cuando era niño y tuve que operarme para ser negro, pero que hijo de puta. Al final stan me convenció de meterme a ajedrez, algo que totalmente me regresaron las burlas, ese club estaba lleno de jóvenes con gafas y estereotipados como "nerds", y yo, era uno de ellos._

_Relaciones amorosas, uno como joven de alumno de secundaria, lo primero que debes hacer es conseguir novia si no quieres que corran chismes sobre qué tan viril eres. Kenny, el "jovencito" que se metía con todas las putas que pudiera encontrar, era denominado "el mujeriego", era evitado por cualquier mujer decente si no quería ser llamada "puta". Stan, el chico popular y tierno que todo mundo quisiera salir con él, simplemente perfecto en una relación, era considerado uno de los más atractivos en la escuela y yo no podría negar nada de eso. Cartman, el feo que toda chica evita, en pocas palabras el que jamás conseguiría novia pero no era denominado homosexual, claro que no, era simplemente el gordo manteca de cerdo que nadie quería, en cierto sentido, me da algo de lastima. Y por último yo, el chico "sospechoso", y es que decirle "no" a todas las chicas que se te confiesan no te hace gay, claro que no, pero la gente es muy estereotipada._

_Sexualidad, y hablando sobre el tema de "gays" , tenemos que mencionar ese tema muy común en una escuela, esta desde la chica que se viste muy varonil y el chico que usa bufandas muy maricas. Aunque ahora en este siglo es un tema muy estúpido, puesto que todo mundo está diciendo "yo soy bisexual" y no tengo nada en contra de ser bisexual, pero algo que me desagrada totalmente es que mientan sobre eso, que al final cuando uno se enamora de ellos digan "lo siento, es que estaba equivocado, soy heterosexual"._

_Todavía no lo entiendo, ¿De dónde sacan que la secundaria es hermosa? la gente solo te molesta, te hacen sufrir, te gritan de cosas cuando eres diferente, y nadie te puede ayudar, estas solo, aceptando los susurros poco disimulados de las personas, las críticas de hasta los mismos maestros, yo ya no lo puedo soportar._

_¿Por qué me enamore de la persona equivocada?_

_¿Por qué me enamore de mi mejor amigo?_

_La gente lo empieza a notar, desde mi forma de caminar y hasta de hablar, esas ademanes femeninos que accidentalmente se me van, empiezan a escuchar mis llantos cuando leo un libro de biología, la gente empieza a preguntar porque uso esas ropas tan coloridas, porque se me van los ojos en gimnasia y porque no puedo disimular mi sonrisa cuando veo a mi "súper mejor amigo"._

_Mi madre, mi pobre madre, ¿qué dirá? ¿la decepcionare? a pesar de que posiblemente sea una jodida puta como el culón dice, yo la amo, pero tengo miedo a decepcionarla; tengo miedo del mundo, tengo miedo._

**Aquel niño sentado en la parte trasera de la escuela, llorando, preguntándose día a día porque se equivocó la ciencia, porque en vez de xy no fue xx, así por lo menos sería algo normal, pero ¿por qué? como hombre se siente bien, no es como si deseara ser mujer, el solo, se enamoró de la persona equivocada.**

Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro lo vio llorar, allí posiblemente todo había terminado.

-Kyle, ¿qué sucede?.- pregunto a su amigo, mientras se sentaba a lado del mencionado.

-Vete de aquí, stan.- su voz entrecortada por llorar tanto era notoria.

-No, quiero que me digas porque lloras, eres mi amigo, te puedo ayudar, se lo que lo puedo hacer kyle, anda dime, ¿qué pasa viejo?

-¡NO! no lo entiendes, ¡tú no entiendes nada!, ¿cómo vas a entenderlo?, ¡tu vida es perfecta!... tú no decepcionas a nadie.

-Kyle.- pronuncio mientras se levantaba y se posaba enfrente del sujeto.- eres un jodido egocéntrico, ¿acaso no sabes que todo mundo tiene problemas? ¿por qué no podría entender yo? ¡que soy tu mejor amigo!

-porque... me gustas...

_Las personas como yo, siempre nos enamoramos de quienes no debemos, aun sabiendo la respuesta que tendremos. La realidad que enfrentamos._

-... kyle, yo...- lo abraza

_Por un momento, mi corazón se detuvo, por un momento vi una luz en mi oscuridad, mis mejillas ardían y estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad._

-yo solo te veo como un amigo, lo siento.- dicho esto, le soltó.

_Pero, tu voz, me destrozo el corazón, quería llorar, quería morir, pero lo único que pude hacer es sonreír._

- No importa, creo que así es mejor, tiene razón jaja.

-gracias kyle...pero...- dijo stan, algo confundido.

-no, déjalo, creo que mejor voy a clases.

_Esa felicidad falsa, que cuando di un paso se derrumbó y llore, llore como jamás había llorado en mi vida, siempre conformista, pero ahora no. Me desahogue en la soledad de un baño público escolar, donde nadie iba a escuchar mis penas_

_¿Por qué me enamore de la persona equivocada?_

_¿Dónde está la hermosa etapa de la secundaria?_

_Para alguien homosexual, es la peor etapa de la vida. Solo tal vez, si me amaras stan las cosas fueran diferentes…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_La escuela no es tan mala como todos dicen, es divertido ir y "calentar el asiento" para charlar un rato con tus amigos y disfrutar de cortas relaciones amorosas, cometer tonterías y hasta probar cosas nuevas. La secundaria no es tan mala, simplemente es confusa._

_Mi vida no era la mejor, tenía sus errores, pero con tanto alcohol para controlar mi cinismo la vida puede tornarse divertida. Creía que todo está bien, tenía amigos, muchas chicas siguiéndome atrás de mí, practicar deporte y pasar con un 8.5 limpio, pero ¿porque las dudas me tras comen?, cada día es lo mismo, ver a una muchacha linda pasar y mirarle el culo, eso es normal ¿no?, pero, ¿se vuelve anormal cuando lo hago con hombres? siempre pensé que era normal en mi eso, pero conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que eso es más marica que una margarita con abeja incluida; me asuste, ¿cómo alguien como yo puede ser marica?, eso era erróneo, jamás en mi vida aceptaría eso. Yo soy normal._

_Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, mirarle el culo un hombre era mucho más satisfactorio que a una mujer, ¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué era mejor?_

_Yo jamás seré alguien anormal, es erróneo lo que creo, un hombre no me puede atraer. Para otros está bien, para mí no._

-porque... me gustas

_¿Escuche bien? ¿Por qué estoy sudando? ¿Por qué mi corazón late? No importa, yo simplemente quiero..._

-... kyle, yo...- lo abrazo quedándome un momento así

_¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo? Esto es raro, esto no debe ser así, kyle es mi mejor amigo, si, solo es mi amigo y quiero que así se quede._

-yo solo te veo como un amigo, lo siento.- lo solté lentamente, mirándole a los ojos, mis ojos se comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos, no faltaría mucho para que unas lágrimas salgan por allí.

- No importa, creo que así es mejor, tienes razón jaja.

-gracias kyle...

_Pero, ¿que estaba diciendo? algo en el fondo de mí, quería parar a kyle en ese momento, dejar de actuar, dejar de fingir._

Pero...- Dije, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-no, déjalo, creo que mejor voy a clases.

_¿Pero que estaba por hacer? ¿Es qué soy idiota? ¡No puede ser verdad!, solo estoy confundido, eso es todo, kyle no me gusta, jamás podría gustarme un hombre, es realmente grotesco, patético y... diferente._

_¿Por qué la secundaria es tan confusa?_

_Han pasado días y kyle no ha venido a la escuela,_

_¿Porque lo extraño?_

_¿Por qué cuando despierto lo primero en que pienso es kyle?_

_¿Por qué cuando me duermo es igual?_

_¿Por qué mi mejor amigo no sale de mi cabeza?_

_¡¿Cuándo fue que vi las cosas de diferente manera?!_

_Jamás había pensado tanto en kyle en otro sentido. Kyle Broflovski siempre había sido visto por mi muy diferente a como veía los demás, era mucho más que un amigo para mí, lo consideraba mi hermano, siempre me preocupe más por él, siempre hablaba de él cuándo conocía a alguien nuevo, siempre que quería hacer algo divertido pasaba la imagen de kyle por mi cabeza, era la primera persona en la que consideraba contarle todo lo nuevo que me pasaba, era alguien por quien daría un riñón, un ojo, una pierna, un brazo y hasta mi propia vida si es necesario. Siempre le repetía que lo quería, que si él se cae por un puente yo lo estaría esperando abajo con un inflable para que no muriera, porque yo no quiero que el muera, porque si lo hace_

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?_

_Definitivamente, estoy confundido por la etapa de la secundaria._

**Es así, como el chico de cabellos negros dio el primer paso para darse cuenta que para él, lo más importante en el mundo es su mejor amigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

** CAPITULO 3**

**Encerrado en esa habitación, un chico judío de jersey se encerraba en el armario, porque era el único lugar seguro en esos momentos.**

**Aquel chico no dejaba de llorar, el dolor se hacía presente en su corazón, el sentía desde dentro como estaba partido a la mitad.**

**¿Por qué no le podían amar? Acaso ¿era tan difícil amar a un pelirrojo judío de jersey?, no, el problema era amar a un pelirrojo marica judío de jersey.**

_Duele, no creo que en mi vida haya llorado de esta manera por un idea tan absurda, pero yo soy esclavo de mis sentimientos, ahora lo entiendo, ahora por fin lo confieso, yo sé quién soy, no puedo vivir en este armario, stan no me puede ver así, nunca permitiré que la persona que más amo sufra porque se siente culpable por mí, es algo injusto, egoísta y estúpido de mi parte, tranquilo stan, yo estaré bien para ti, por tu bien, yo te olvidare._

**Era un día cualquiera en south park, frió, nieve y cosas raras en todas partes.**

-Por fin llegas judío marica.- reclamaba un robusto joven con pompón amarillo

**Kyle paso de largo, algo había de raro en el este día, cartman no fue el único que lo noto, kenny sabia el por qué estaba así y porque había faltado, era tan obvio. Si se preguntan por stan, él ya se había adelantado a la escuela, lo hacia todos los días desde "esa vez"**

-Ahh… y te digo Kenny, ayer hice una lista de por qué los judíos son tan jodidamente maricas y diabólicos y…- continuaba diciendo basura de los judíos.

-…- el chico de la ushanka ni una palabra salía de su boca

-¿kyle? ¡JUDIO, RESPONDEME!

-Ya llego el autobús cartman…- Dicho esto subió al bus sin decir nada más durante todo el viaje.

**El único preocupado con ganas de ayudar se sentó al lado de kyle y realmente no quiso sermonearle, nada puede ayudar mejor que solo estar presente y no decir nada, el joven Kenny lo sabía porque él era de pocas palabras.**

**Las clases pasaban como si nada, cada chico con sus problemas personales, siempre en esa edad todo mundo cree que sus problemas son más grandes que los demás, el egocentrismo es notorio, lo irónico, lo tonto, lo estúpido, lo irracional es creer que tus problemas son más grandes que algún otro, es mirar al mundo con pesimismo y es lo que destruye a muchas personas hoy en día. Kyle broflovski de igual manera pensaba eso, el creyendo que el mundo iba en su contra, es comprensible, pero algo tenía el que lo hacía caminar con orgullo y poner una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, era digno de una persona como el, seguir siempre adelante.**

**Todo estaba perfecto, podía superar los años restantes si se mantenía al margen, pero eso no era lo que quería dios, específicamente quería que le asignaran un trabajo con la persona a la que más quería ver en estos días.**

-Amm… kyle… ¿puedes repetirme que tengo que hacer?- sí, era Stanley Randall Marsh con el que le había tocado para exponer el proyecto final.

-¡oh! Ah, cierto. Veras, yo… ¡tengo sed, ahora regreso!- iban ya 4 escusas de las que solo tenía 5 para poder tomarse un respiro de Stan que estaba en su casa haciendo la tarea.

**No sirvió de mucho la cuarta escusa, stan se levantó y le tomo del brazo deteniendo a kyle, este intento zafarse violentamente pero solo hizo que stan lo tirara al suelo y se colocara encima de él.**

-no tengo ganas de pelear stan.- era lo único que podía excusarse.

-tienes que escucharme, kyle, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre siendo, por favor, no me evites, duele kyle, duele mucho que alguien que quiero se mantenga alejado de mi ¡carajo! ¡deja de ser tan marica!.- enfurecido dijo esto para después levantarse.

-¡tú no entiendes! ¡No puedes entenderlo stan!

-¿¡por qué no!? ¡Dame una razón!

-¡No esperes ser amigo de alguien que te ama! ¡Es como torturarlo! ¡Jamás funciona! ¡Es una vil mentira! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi amigo! ¡Entiéndelo!

-No, no debe ser siempre así kyle, por favor, no me dejes; no lo hagas de nuevo kyle…

-así es como debe ser Stanley.

-¡Que mierda eres! ¡Espero que te jodas y te pudras y todo lo demás! ¡Coño, kyle!- azotando la puerta salió disparado de allí sin ningún otro insulto que poder decir.

_Entiende que te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo, algo dentro de mi duele, me duele no poder tenerte como yo quisiera, llámame egoísta, pero si tu no me amas no tiene sentido._

-¿Kyle? Despierta viejo.

**Esa voz despertó al chico judío que dormía tranquilamente en medio de toda la clase. **

-Joven, ya que su atención es nula, podría…

-Discúlpenme.- Kyle se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia los baños, ignorando por completo al maestro.

**El chico había tenido un muy mal sueño, lo más común en la secundaria es tener sueño donde fantaseas con el chico que te gusta. Pero ¿Quién rayos sueña que se enamora de su amigo y que es gay y que luego se lo confiesa para terminar definitivamente la relación? Kyle broflovski; y encima, llora durante el sueño. **

-Definitivamente si tuviera que confesarle a stan ¨eso¨, no sería tan jodidamente egoísta, debo estar loco.- decía mientras se lavaba la cara.

-¿Confesarme qué? Kyle.- Entro en el momento justo al baño

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dijo asustando, nervioso y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Pues saliste llorando de la clase, ¿tú que crees que hago aquí?.- decía con cierto ego el chico del pompón.

-stan… ¿tú qué crees de la secundaria?.- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Pues, creo que sería jodidamente aburrida sin ti.

-¿ah?- sus mejillas ardían por el comentario inocente de stan.

-Sí, bueno, la secundaria se trata de hacer amigos y todo eso, pero prefiero estar contigo, todos los demás son mierda.

-oh, a mí también me agrada estar contigo stan.- decía apenado.

-¿Quieres comer un helado hoy? Igual dejas de pensar tanto en la secundaria y sus ¨etapas¨

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Bueno, en la clase susurrabas cosas…- se empezaba a sonrojar.

-¿Qué cosas stan?- la vergüenza era notoria.

-Pues… cosas, tu sabes… cosas.- que mierda era para expresarse.

-¡dime, carajo!

-Luego te lo digo bien, ahora mejor regresemos, pero no te olvides de nuestra cita.

-¿ah?- kyle siguió a stan que huyo por la puerta como un cobarde provocador.

_La secundaria es, como tú la quieras ver._

__**¡AAAHHH! Me quedo mal, lo se, xD no me conforme con el final, es algo abierto y asi... Porfavor dejen reviews *-* que me hacen feliz saber que opinan y tambien diganme que opinan de la secundaria, me da curiosidad! xD... habia tambien escrito sobre kenny y butters, pero no me anime a subirlo porque esto era mas style... **


End file.
